Until The Perfect Moment
by ilovealphas
Summary: First fanfic ever. After Edward leaves, Bella tries to move on with her life and realizes she's moving towards Jacob. Now she has to figure out how to tell him and when. Rated M for very probably Lemons.
1. Do Waitresses Hate Me or Something?

**_A/N : Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. I started it like a billion years ago and thought it needed to be published. I'm hoping beyond hope that you like it and I want to assure you that once I get into it, the writing will hopefully become better. I DEFINITELY want any reviews you ever want to give me, especially the ones saying how I should improve. I really hope you like it._**

**_Oh, and I'm not Stephenie Meyer. That should be fairly obvious just by writing style, but just for all of you who were curious. I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Bella leave Edward and get with Jacob. I do wish I owned Jacob. Or Taylor. That would work too. :]_**

* * *

I studied his face and its utter perfection. The perfect way his forehead creased when he was worried, and the way it smoothed with his smile. I stared at his dark eyebrows that sculpted his eyes so well. Oh and his eyes. You could get lost in the chocolate ocean of his eyes. I watched as he looked down at his food, causing his eyelashes to sweep down across those beautiful eyes. I continued down his face, looking at the way his nose met his perfect lips, stretched across his white, straight teeth. While I was staring at those lips, they pulled back into a smile and I almost lost it. That smile of his makes my heart stop, and I could look at it forever. I watched as his lips formed a word. What were they saying? Bel....la...Bell.....a....Bella. Oh, he was saying my name. I could watch him say my name forever.

"Bella?" Jacob said questioning, bringing me back to reality, "You with me? Where'd you go?"

"Oh. I'm here. Sorry. I was just looking at..." I said quickly, trying to think of a reason I would have been staring at his face. Is there any other reason to be staring then the fact that it is so perfect and gorgeous with the beautiful...Oh snap out of it, Bella! You're suppose to be thinking of an excuse!

"My face. You were looking at my face. See something you like, Bells?" asked Jacob as his mouth turned up into that cute smirk he always has.

Well, obviously. But I felt like we hadn't gotten to that place yet. I had just gotten over Edward and realized my feelings for my best friend. Obviously I knew he shared similar feelings, because he had made it quite known, but how do you just come out and tell someone, "Oh, yeah, I decided since my other boyfriend, the one that is your arch-nemesis and you wouldn't mind tearing limb from limb, is gone, I would move on with my life and start looking for someone else and...here you are. Let's date." No, don't think that would work. I would just have to bide my time til the perfect moment came along.

"You have mustard on your face," I replied with a roll of my eyes and what I hoped was a flirtatious grin. Good one, Bella. Quick thinking. I'm going to need some more of that if I plan to be around Jacob.

I watched as his lit up expression turned to that of embarrassment as he violently wiped his face. I really shouldn't do that, you know. Mess with his mind. But he looks so darn cute when he's embarrassed, and I mean, how often does that really happen, right?

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said sheepishly, still wiping his face, "So anyways. I was thinking we could go down to the beach. I'm pretty sure someone is having a bonfire, and I think the water is probably even warm enough for someone as little as you," he said with that trademark grin, all previous embarrassment now replaced with smugness. "I mean, I guess I could always keep my shirt on if you think it would be too much of a distraction. I would hate to have to save you from drowning."

"Sure, sure," I mimicked him, staring down at my food, "I'm sure I could handle your body. The better question is are you going to be able to handle me in a bikini. I'd hate to have to tell Sam the reason I let his beta drown was because he couldn't stop staring at me."

Did I just say that?! That was SO unlike me. I swear, he brings this out of me. All the months of his unending torture of flirting has become a bad influence on me. I looked up, trying to catch his first reaction to what I had said. He looked astonished at first, but it was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

"I'm sure I can handle it. So, finish eating so we can go. I'll pay and wait for you in the car," he said, sliding out of our booth. He took a few steps toward the cashier, hurriedly paying her as she stared at him. I definitely understood. The way his shirt lay tight against his chest, it was obvious he had an amazing body underneath it. The thing that surprised me the most was how angry her staring made me. I quickly stood up, leaving my half eaten food sitting next to Jake's completely clean plate and jogged after him, trying to catch up.

"Afraid I would leave you?" he asked with a wink, once I caught up.

"Not at all. Just ready to go. We have to swing by my house and get my swimsuit though."

"Fine with me," he replied. "As long as you don't mind going by the house to get my trunks. I would say I could swim nude, I just know that Emily will be there, and I don't want Sam to get jealous of her staring like you did with that waitress a minute ago," he said, eyes sparkling with his obvious amusement at his own joke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, not very convincingly, "But I do find it very interesting that you have such confidence in your own size that you expect to elicit jealousy from imprinted women just at the sight of it."

He quickly grabbed my arm, forcing us to a stop. I looked up into his eyes trying to see if my joke had made him angry. He starred back at me, pulling our faces closer together. I had to remind myself how to breathe. "Oh. I have complete confidence," he breathed, our mouths almost touching. He quickly let go of me and began walking to the Rabbit with what sounded like a faint chuckle.

This boy. He would be the death of me. I could see it. I quickly walked after him, trying to dispel the thoughts of extreme attraction I was having. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Boys and Their Football

_**A/N : So yeah. It took me ten thousand years to update. I know. But thankfully, I definitely know where this fanfic is headed now, so maybe it won't take as long between updates. AND this chapter is twice as long. :]. There is one part that I took direct inspiration from a picture of Taylor Lautner. You should guess what it is. :]. So, as before, LOVE LOVE LOVE for you to review. No but seriously. Review. Lol. Hope you enjoy.**_

**_Oh yeah, and btw...I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Love her, but not her. If I was...well, I'm sure you can imagine what relationship I would change. :]_**

* * *

As we drove towards mine and Charlie's house, Jake and I chatted about things that didn't matter and just enjoyed the summer air whipping through our hair.

"It's so incredibly nice today. Makes up for all of those awful rainy days," I said as I looked out the window of the Rabbit at the clear blue sky.

"Aw, don't say that. The rain isn't so bad," Jake replied, taking a hand off the wheel to twine his fingers with mine. "Being outside is always fun, but sometimes it's fun to just sit inside and watch a movie as the rain pours down."

I stared down at our fingers intertwined together. I was so happy that we were at a comfortable enough place in our friendship that this was acceptable. Sometimes just the touch of his hand could make everything better. We pulled into the driveway and I hopped out, hoping that Jake would stay in the car so we wouldn't have to be alone in the house. It was always harder, being in inclosed spaces with him. Just as I closed the door, I heard the driver's side door close as well. "Aw crap," I thought, "here we go." I walked to the door, quickly trying to unlock it because I could feel Jacob standing right behind me.

"Having a hard time there, Bells?" Jake asked, taking the key from my hand. "Apparently I'm the only one in their right mind today, so let me just help you with that." He slid the key in and twisted it, opening the door to my house.

"Thanks. I have no idea what I would do without you," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"Absolutely no problem," he replied happily, all sarcasm completely ignored. "I wonder sometimes what you would do without me too. Now go grab your suit so we can swing by the house and then get going."

I hurriedly ran up the stairs to get my suit, trying to decide which would be best. Should I go with the blue one that covers me up more, or should I go with the skimpier black one that Renee had said looked awesome on me? Well, that's a no-brainer. After all that flirting back at the restaurant, I would have to live up to my words and try to impress him. Black one it is. I quickly stripped my clothes off and put it on and then redressed so I would only have to take my shirt and shorts off when we got to the beach. I quickly threw my hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed a beach towel and my SPF 50 sunscreen and stuffed them in a bag. There was really no point in getting burnt. Besides, it would be a perfect excuse for Jacob to touch me.

"JAKE!" I yelled down the stairs, "do you want me to go ahead and put on the sunscreen or do you think I should just wait til we're at the beach?"

"Uh. Beach. Definitely," he replied. I laughed to myself, knowing he had the exact same thought I had.

"All right, ready to go," I said, bouncing down the stairs. "You definitely can't complain about it taking me very long."

"Woah woah woah," he said, gesturing towards my clothes. "I definitely think I should get to see the swimsuit first. I need to make sure it's appropriate."

"Keep dreaming, wolf boy," I said with a grin. "You're going to have to wait just like everyone else."

He quickly grabbed my arm, looking at me with very wide eyes, almost in a panic. My heart started racing, thinking the worst. "What is it Jake?" I asked quickly, studying his face for any sign of what had happen.

"We'll need to move quickly then!" he said, beginning to head towards the door, switching his wide eyes for a trademark grin. I rolled my eyes and followed.

As soon as we got settled in the car and he began to drive away he grabbed my hand again, intertwining our fingers just as they had been on the ride earlier. He sighed contently, settling into the seat as he drove. I watched the trees whipping past us, occasionally glancing over at Jake. He looked so happy and content. I considered again if I should tell him my feelings had changed. My only thought was, what if it messes up the entire friendship? Not that I was scared or thought that would truly be an issue. I just knew it would really change everything. For the positive? Probably. But what if it wasn't positive. We hardly ever fought now and I've never seen a couple that doesn't fight. So if we take that next step, would I be opening us up to arguments? I couldn't even imagine arguing with him. Kind of like my relationship with Edward. We hardly ever argued, but when we did, it was almost like we couldn't move past them. I didn't want to be in that type of relationship again. I sighed, looking out the window. Maybe I wouldn't worry about it right now and I'd just worry about it later. We were having such a good time, there was no need for deep thinking right now.

Jacob looked at me questioningly, apparently noticing my sigh. I shook my head and smiled, assuring him it was nothing. He looked back at the road, seeming to accept that, but was still concerned. I knew he would be asking me about it later. We pulled up to his house and he jumped out as quickly as I had earlier.

"Just stay here," he said, already heading for the door. "I'll honestly only be a second," he continued, now talking over his shoulder as he walked in the house.

"I wonder what was up with that?" I thought, staring at the door he had just disappeared through. Maybe there was something he didn't want me to see. No telling with him. I would just have to question it later. Just as I had decided I would try really hard to remember, he walked back out of the house, still tying the drawstring on his black swim trunks.

"Told you it would only be a second," he said, climbing back into the car. "Ready to go to the beach?"

We took off towards First Beach. I had so many memories of that beach. Maybe there would be more made tonight. We got there quickly, parking next to a line of car's I recognized as other members of the pack.

"Looks like I was right. Knew they'd all be here," Jacob said, taking the keys from the ignition. We both climbed from the car and I walked around to the driver's side, standing next to him and beginning to take off my shirt. "What are you doing?!" he asked loudly, quickly looking around to see if anyone was there and then back down at me pulling my shirt off.

With a roll of my eyes, I stopped pulling on my shirt and said, "Really, Jake. Don't you remember, or did I distract you that much on the way here?" He looked questioningly down at me again, and then hit his forehead with the palm on his hand.

"Wow Bells. Sorry. Don't know where my mind went. Still need help with the sunscreen?" he asked with a smirk. I picked it out of my bag and handed it to him, turning around while taking my shirt off and pulling my shorts down.

"Thanks Jake. Just on my shoulders and back would be ni..." I said, stopping as he turned me around to face him, staring at my body from the bottom to the top. With anyone else, these intense stares would cause me to cringe and quickly cover up. With Jake, though, it made me feel sexy and wanted.

"Bells...where did you get this?" he asked quietly, trying to cover up the sound of lust and wanting in his voice while his eyes still traveled up and down my body. Quickly he pulled them to my face and smiled. "All right, turn around so I can put on the sunscreen." I considered picking on him about the staring, but decided after a few seconds that I had liked it too much to pull off even mock embarrassment. I turned around, giving him full access to my back. He quickly squeezed the sunscreen in his hand and sat the bottle on the car. He then put his warm hands on my back and began to move them up and down my spine, rubbing and massaging the sunscreen into my skin. It felt amazing. I was thinking so hard about how nice it felt that I didn't even hear him when he chuckled.

"I think you're enjoying this, huh Bells?" he said with another laugh.

"Sure sure," I mimicked him, "I guess it's all right." He laughed and turned me around, dropping the sunscreen in the open bag.

"And there you go. All done," he said with a clap of his hands. He lifted the edges of his white shirt, starting to pick it up from his body. Right as he was about to lift it over his stomach he said very seriously, "You sure you're ready Bella? Maybe you should hold on to the car. I don't want you to pass out." I playfully punched him in the stomach and bent down to retrieve my bag, acting as if him taking his shirt off was nothing special to me. Oh, but it was. He finally pulled it completely off and I couldn't help but stare. His stomach muscles were spectacular. He looked as if he had spent hours and hours in the gym everyday for this stomach, which I knew wasn't the case. So many people would die for his abs. Not to mention his arms. His biceps bulged even without him flexing and his arms looked so strong that you couldn't help but want them wrapped around you. I looked back at his face, hoping he hadn't caught me staring, but with the grin plastered on his face I knew he had.

"Good grief," I said, "let's just go to the beach."

"After you," he gestured. When I walked past he dipped his upper body through the window of the car, grabbing his football from the backseat. "Better get the ball. The guys will want to play."

We walked down the beach and soon saw Emily and Kim standing next to each other and they watched Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared running around in what appeared to be a football game with soccer ball.

Jared quickly yelled out to Jacob, "Dude! I'm glad you're here! We need another member on our team! Oh. And you brought the ball. Sweet. Put on your shirt and come on," he gestured impatiently. Sam and Paul quickly high fived while Embry laughed, making it clear who was winning the game right now.

"Nice to see you guys too," I said sarcastically, waving at the pack. They all waved back with a chorus of, "Hey Bella!" Paul and Embry continued to stare a little longer, until Jake made his way over to them and slapped them in the back of the head. Chuckling, I continued to walk toward where Emily and Kim were standing, waving at them as Kim ran excitedly to hug me and Emily waved back, laughing at Kim's antics. Us three girls had really become close and enjoyed spending time together. I really liked them but sometimes felt alienated because of them both being imprints. They always went out of their way to make me feel like part of the group, though.

"Hey guys," I said, walking towards Emily, Kim's arm wrapped around my waist. "How's the game going?"

"Going good, and you look amazing!" Emily said, gesturing towards my body and then hugging me now that I had made my way to her. "Paul, Sam, and Embry are beating up on Jared and Quil, but now that Jacob's here it should be a fair fight."

We watched the game for awhile, not talking much. It was nice, being comfortable enough with someone to just sit and not feel necessary to have small talk. The boys were obviously having a blast. Jacob had helped Jared and Quil come back to give the other team a run for their money and it was fun to watch them be so playful with one another.

We were standing there, occasionally talking, when I felt the first raindrop fall on my shoulder. I looked at the sky, wondering if it was really about to rain, when I noticed Kim and Emily doing the same thing. "Well, looks like it's time to call it quits," Emily said, gesturing at the sky with a very annoyed look on her face. I began to put my clothes back on that I had stashed in my bag and yelled Jacob's name, trying to tell him it was time to go. Emily and Kim did the same with Sam and Jared, but they were having so much fun they didn't even hear us. As we stood there yelling, it started pouring. For a second it looked as if the boys were going to ignore that too, but they finally stopped playing and looked at us. We all three laughed at their faces, almost like little boys whose Mom told them they had to come inside. About that time Embry snatched the ball from Jake's hand and started running toward their makeshift end zone. He wasn't quick enough for Jake though, who tore after him and snatched the ball from his hands. He looked at me and laughed as the others started walking towards the cars. His soaked hair was plastered to his head and his drenched white shirt showed every muscle underneath. With his huge smile and football in hand, I wished I had a picture to capture that image. He was beautiful. I smiled back, starting to walk toward the dry car. He trotted after me, still grinning at the amazing day we had just had.


End file.
